Systems that provide chat within a virtual space are known. In those systems, general status and updates regarding chat rooms are typically provided through a user chat interface. For example, in some of those systems, information regarding arrival, departure, and/or a number of users in a chat room may be presented through the user chat interface. In those systems, information about user status (e.g., browsing internet, playing a game, etc.) may also be presented through the user chat interface. However, in those systems, means to interact with virtual space for initiating user actions within the virtual space are not provided through the user chat interface. Therefore, a user engaging in a chat through the chat interface will have to leave the user chat interface and switch to a virtual space interface in order to interact with the virtual space.